This invention relates to an arch-culvert structure and in particular to an arch-beam for use in the construction of culverts.
Applicant's prior Canadian Pat. No: 1,143,170 issued on Mar. 22, 1983 discloses an arch-beam structure for use in culverts, including a concrete panel which extends across the top surface and beyond the side edges of the conduit portion of the culvert for distributing the forces acting on the top of the culvert. The arch-beam structure of applicant's earlier patent is effective in relatively shallow site situations with little overburden for distributing any overburden load. Continuing developments by the inventor have produced a somewhat simpler, less expensive version of the arch-beam structure disclosed by the above identified patent and one which can be utilized at greater depths i.e. increased weight of overburden. Applicant has not been able to find arch-beam structure similar to the new structure in the patent art. To applicant's knowledge the closest prior art is Canadian Pat. No: 804,292 which issued to Armco Steel Corporation on Jan. 21, 1969 and U.S. Pat. Nos: 3,131,541 issued to J. E. Guthrie on May 5, 1964 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,406 issued to C. L. Fisher on Apr. 28, 1970. In general the structure disclosed by the prior art does not distribute the overburden load and other applied loads effectively.
The object of the present invention is to provide a relatively simple, strong arch-beam structure.